


【露中】两相忘

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: Summary：关于历史、理解与爱。2020.3。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 47





	【露中】两相忘

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：同体，国设。可能涉及历史对象：白俄罗斯、蒙古、法国；可能涉及雷梗：阴阳怪气，不平等条约。

王耀走进北京友谊宾馆的豪华套间时，发现伊万没有开灯，他懒洋洋地歪在沙发上玩手机，LED屏的光洒在他脸上，让他的皮肤显出一种渗人的惨白。  
“万尼亚？”王耀顺手开了灯，“你怎么忽然跑来了？”  
伊万没有出声，王耀走到他身前，伸手抽走了手机：“闹什么呢，把我喊来又不说话。”  
伊万终于抬起了头，王耀发现，他的眼睛里有些许血丝：“我和娜塔莎吵架了。”  
“……你不该把她逼得太紧，万尼亚。娜塔莎是个好姑娘。”  
伊万抱怨道：“我还没说我们吵什么呢。”  
王耀耸耸肩：“经验之谈。”

王耀开始泡茶，伊万依然窝在沙发上，也没去拿茶几上的手机：“在你心里，我就永远是不占理的那个？”  
王耀头也不回地道：“取决于你和谁吵。”  
“你倒是一副帮理不帮亲的样子。”  
“哦？”王耀笑着回头，“好问题，我和娜塔莎，你和谁更亲呢？”  
“……现在是你。”  
“平均来说？”  
“……”  
王耀知道自己赢了这局：“您知道的，疏不间亲，亲爱的伊万·弗拉基米罗维奇先生。”

待王耀把两杯茶端过去的时候，伊万终于又开口了：“你今天怎么心情比我还糟的样子？”  
“那就要问某些人了，”王耀将一杯茶递给伊万，不急不缓地道，“这个时候不好好蹲在家里防疫，大老远的跑过来，你知道现在入境要隔离十四天吗？”  
伊万抬起了眼睛：“你不也没戴口罩。”又晃了晃茶杯，“这个点儿喝绿茶？不怕失眠？”  
王耀一脸震惊：“所以你把我喊过来是准备早睡早起的？”  
伊万被噎住了，他赌气似的猛灌了一口茶，然后不出意外地被烫到，将茶水喷了一胸口。王耀哭笑不得，只得上前帮他解起了衬衫，“你带睡衣了没？”  
“……没有。”  
王耀叹了口气：“去洗澡吧，我给前台打电话。”

伊万换好睡袍时，王耀已经打完第三个电话了。见伊万出来，王耀放下手机帮他擦起了头发，又抱怨道：“你不该跑过来的。”  
“我心情不好。”  
“我又不是你的情绪垃圾桶。”  
“好的，亲爱的，你是我的情绪垃圾制造机。”  
“……”王耀嘴角抽动，“你今天是专程来放飞自我暴露本性了？”  
伊万略带得意地道：“有来有往。”

王耀决定休战，他示意伊万自己去吹头发，又拿起手机问道：“你待多久？我看看能请几天假。”  
“十四天及以上。”  
“……”  
“好啦，”伊万往后一仰，顺势躺在了床上，也不管自己的头发还是湿的，“你嫌弃的话，我明儿就走。”  
王耀无奈地走到床边，刚喊了声“万尼亚”，就被伊万拉着滚到了床上。伊万按住王耀的手，用吨位差距成功压制了他，随后志得意满地扬起了眉毛：“还是你想让我今晚就走？”  
“……您想待多久就待多久，”王耀毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，“也就是仗着没人会收拾你。”

伊万沉默片刻，轻声道：“不，以前……”  
王耀难得地没能读出伊万未说出口的话，他终于有些不安了，伸出没被按住的右手抚上伊万的脸颊，关切道：“你和娜塔莎吵得……很严重？”  
伊万摇了摇头，一些湿漉漉的水珠被甩在王耀脸上，仿佛是伊万在哭泣：“不，和娜塔莎无关……我刚刚忽然想起了……”  
“什么？”  
“蒙古，我是说金帐汗国，其实他收拾起人来挺狠的。”

这应该算是王耀和伊万之间不能聊的若干话题之一——虽然历史上他们已经“深入”地“聊”过不少次了。王耀犹豫许久，还是尽量轻快地道：“为什么忽然想起他，是因为乌兰巴托送的那三万只羊吗？”  
伊万轻声道：“不，耀，是因为……你知道的，我对黄种人脸盲，分不清中国人和蒙古人。”  
“……你知道你今天特别格外欠揍吗？”  
伊万露出了天真纯良的笑容，他低下头，蜻蜓点水地吻了吻王耀：“知道。但今天特别想说真话。”  
王耀憋着气道：“所以你想告诉我，和我在一起的时候，你一直在努力克服对蒙古帝国的恐惧？”  
伊万松开了按住王耀的手，翻身平躺了下来，眯着眼睛道：“不，耀，我已经不怕他了。就像你已经不怕我了。”  
王耀：“……”  
“你以前怕过我，”伊万偏头看向王耀，“我知道的，虽然你从没说过。”  
王耀沉默半晌，支起身体坐了起来，然后开始推伊万下床：“总之，你先去把头发吹干！”

伊万吹头发的时候，王耀倚在门边看着他，眼神闪烁不定。伊万和镜子里的王耀大眼瞪小眼了十分钟，终于确定自己没有“解读眼神”这个超能力，关了吹风机转头问道：“在想什么？”  
王耀挑了挑眉：“不是什么好话。”  
“我也没觉得会是好话。” 伊万说着走近王耀，“我猜你在心里骂我活该。”  
“倒也没有那么恶毒。” 王耀转身向屋内走去，十几秒后顺从地被伊万推上了床，“我在想，你的脾气可能部分来自于他。”  
“……这比‘活该’恶毒多了。”  
“那可真是抱歉，”王耀语气里却没有道歉的意思，“你知道的，东西方思维差距有些大。”

两人并肩在床上躺着，过了好几分钟后，伊万叹了口气道：“其实他对我也没那么差。”  
“我知道，你还是靠给他当包税人，贪污受贿发的家。”王耀转过头，“如果没有他，你现在是不是只能叫‘莫斯科维亚’？”  
“你乐意那么喊也行，都是我。”  
“……算了，我没那么无聊。”  
伊万笑了起来，他伸手理了理王耀的鬓发，轻声道：“我在他手下混日子的时候，虽然有钱，但老是挨打。”  
“现在你不挨打了，但是没钱了？”  
“……你知道你今天特别格外欠揍吗？”  
王耀露出了无辜的笑容：“知道。但今天特别想说真话。”

伊万用了半分钟憋出了下一个大招：“所以后来，我就把他赶走了。”  
王耀纠正道：“你把他杀了，万尼亚。占了他所有的领土。”  
“……对，没错。那是我杀的第一个人，耀，我看着他在我面前断的气。”伊万伸手抚摸着王耀的脖颈，语气阴戾，“我用他的弓勒断了他的脖子。”  
王耀闭上眼睛放松了全身，仿佛伊万在提供什么按摩服务：“再后来啊，你就到处抢地盘。”  
“……对。”伊万把王耀圈进了自己怀里，在他耳边凶狠地道，“蒙古人只教会了我这个，你要怪就去怪他。”  
王耀睁开了眼睛，平和地道：“我刚才可没怪你。”  
伊万笑了起来：“真的没有？”他握住王耀的手，引导他抚摸着自己的肩膀，“记得吗？”  
“……”  
“耀？”  
“……记得。”王耀贴上伊万的肩膀，用牙齿轻轻撕咬着那块肌肤，“这里原来是我的……外西北，《中俄勘分西北界约记》。”  
“现在是我的了。”  
“……”  
“你以前很怕我的，耀，虽然后来不怕了，但我想你大概还在恨。”  
“……万尼亚。”  
“嗯？”  
“你当年非要我学俄语，其实挺浪费的，明明我们都会说蒙语。”王耀伸手抚摸着伊万的唇角，又探进去戳起了他的舌头，笑容挑衅，“我记得当年，金帐送工匠给我时，他说，你唱蒙古歌非常好听……”  
伊万猛地咬了下去——当然，没用死力。  
王耀面不改色地继续道：“像草原上的天铃鸟。可惜，万尼亚，我从没听过你唱蒙古歌。”

伊万终于还是松了口，他建议道：“你还是走吧，耀，不然待会我控制不住脾气，搞出什么强奸案，就不太好了。”  
王耀满脸无所谓：“敬告布拉金斯基先生，你的性癖简直就是把合奸搞成强奸。”  
伊万气冲冲地道：“心理阴影，您多担待。”  
“我都没对你有心理阴影，”王耀把伊万按回床上，跨坐在他身上，“你以前装绅士装得可好了呢。”  
伊万纠正道：“是哥哥，而且，那不是装一下以免你回忆起……吗。”  
王耀扶额道：“这又不是记忆覆盖……而且你们西方人，对兄弟的理解可能和我们有点差别。”  
“没有。”伊万特别认真地对王耀说，“你知道我第一个没有血缘的‘兄弟’是谁吗，就是金帐。他是我‘哥哥’。”  
“……你当时在想这个？”  
伊万摇了摇头：“你忘了，耀，是你主动喊我哥哥的。”  
“……”  
“我没觉得你在搞性暗示，不对，性明示，已经算了解东方文化了，对吧？”  
“你的东方文化可真不怎么样。”王耀翻起了旧账，“当年法国人搞‘中国热’，你也跟着参合，天哪，我们都认识多久了。”  
伊万秒答：“七十一年。”  
王耀：“……”

伊万疯狂地笑了起来，就差在床上打滚了，还是王耀发狠死死按住了他：“现在开心了？”  
伊万笑道：“我来找你，就是知道，你总是能让我开心的，耀。”  
王耀“啧”了一声，凑近伊万，鼻尖都快抵住他的了：“我是专门逗人开心的小丑吗？”  
伊万流利地应对道：“不是。不过我知道，你不会生我的气。”  
“……我凭什么不会？”  
“因为你不想啊，”伊万把王耀拉得扑在自己身上，温柔的吻着他，“就像我不想对你生气。”  
“……我真讨厌你。”  
“我也是。”  
“尤其讨厌和你聊历史。”  
“我也是。”  
“万尼亚，”王耀拉长了声音，用尽量严肃的语气说，“明天天亮前，你得把今晚的事都忘干净。我可不想有第二次。”  
伊万翻身按住王耀，恰到好处地表现了自己的文盲：“你的意思是，明天天亮前，我说什么、做什么都可以？”

王耀眉角直跳，他看着自己正上方的伊万，半分钟后终于挫败地道：“行吧，如果你希望那么理解。”  
伊万嘲道：“我得说，你们东方人总是有些假正经。”  
王耀反唇相讥：“我依稀记得，某人才宣称完自己决不搞同性恋。”话一出口，王耀猛地反应过来，知道自己要糟。  
伊万不负所望地道：“我好歹只说自己恐同，至于某人，不知道的还以为恐性生活呢。”  
“……不，我生殖癌。”  
伊万从善如流：“好的，恐生殖行为以外的性生活。”  
“……”  
伊万缓缓道：“为了对得起你的人设，是不是该考虑给我怀个孩子？”  
“……@上合。”


End file.
